


Daring flatmate wanted

by naturegirlrocks



Series: Sherlock Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegirlrocks/pseuds/naturegirlrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's thoughts about getting a flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring flatmate wanted

Sherlock was actually worried that he wouldn't find a flatmate. He hadn't been this worried since the day he had woken up in the rehabilitation house five years ago with Mycroft's words still ringing in his ears ' _This is your last chance, or I will have you committed_ '.

That time it had been up to Sherlock to get things right, now it was up to another person to commit. To commit to him. What was he going to do? Plead? 

Sherlock had never begged in his life, except from maybe about twenty times that was never to be spoken of again. 

Molly entered the lab with his coffee. It tasted foul despite the sugar. He should really stick to tea when at the hospital. 

Sherlock gave Molly some needed make-up advice, and then returned to his workstation. 

Just a moment later the door opened again and Mile Stamford entered, another man was following him inside. Sherlock looked the man over, drawing his conclusions about his life and character. He liked what he saw. 

"A bit different from my day," said the man. 

_Oh_ , thought Sherlock. _Mike, you are a star._

**Author's Note:**

> Promt words: 'star' and 'plead'


End file.
